everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
What Love Is
(We open up on a window, looking inside a house where a family is having dinner. We then see a pale, six-year old boy with raspberry-colored curls and silver eyes, peering through the window to watch.) Aster Armani: *narrating* I've always wonder what that was like. (He then gets down and slowly heads back to his home.) Aster Armani: *narrating* Love. A word that means nothing to me. Mommy disappeared on a plane trip when I was two, and...ever since then, I've lived alone with Daddy. (Aster knocks on the door to his house.) Aster Armani: *narrating* I mean, Father. He doesn't like it when I call him Daddy. (A man with scraggly brown hair and green eyes opens the door.) Calix Armani: You're late. Aster Armani: Sorry... Calix Armani: Lilac was never late. What's your excuse? Aster Armani: *narrating* Lilac was Mommy's name. Aster Armani: 'I- '(Calix slaps him across the face.) Calix Armani: 'You know screw this! Go to your room. I got company later. '(Aster walks up stairs to a small messy room which is clearly a closet. He then hears voices downstairs. He sneaks out of his room and peers down from upstairs. He sees a man in the house arguing with his dad.) Calix Armani: 'Look just give me another month! I'll have the money! I'll pay off what I owed you for the meth! '''Drug Dealer: '''I don't care! You better pay up or I'll send you to where I sent your wife! '''Aster Armani: '''Wait, mommy didn't disappear? They killed her?! '(Aster looks away as he hears them fighting and suddenly a gunshot is heard. He sees the drug dealer lying on the ground bleeding. Calix notices thatAster saw everything. He pulls the boy downstairs and points the gun to his head.) Calix Armani: 'Alright, how much did you hear you little bastard?! '''Aster Armani: '''Daddy- I mean father! I- '(Calix pulls the trigger but Aster suddenly sends a bolt of electricity out at his father. He looks at his hands in shock and horror.) Aster Armani: ''*narrating* That's when I found my power. It's been two months since that day. I was afraid of myself but then, I embraced it. I have the power to do what I wished at that is poetic justice. You know what love isn't necessary, what's necessary is poetic justice. I'd say it's been long enough. This armpit of a town, this hell will wiped off the map! '(The camera cuts to Aster finishing writing a threat letter. He creates a small ball of lightning in his hand and grins evilly. Cut to a TV report.)' '''News woman: '''Breaking news! There has been a discovery of multiple notes sent to the mayor's office threatening to destroy the town of Clam Bay, Rhode Island. The town itself, despite being one of the biggest and advanced in the state, has earned the reputation as one of the most dangerous places to live in with the nickname of 'The Armpit' and has an extremely high crime rate. So the investigation will be difficult. Police have recruited the aid of several bounty hunting groups but none of them are able to turn up a single suspect. '(Cut to the Hunters arriving at the town by train. They head to the mayor's office.)' '''Mayor Clarke: '''You guys came at the right time. There's been a lot of threats lately. '''Foxx Otur: '''No problem Mr Mayor. We'll have em' in for you! '(They exit the mayor's office and head down the street with the notes and they look through them.)' '''Nia Troy: '''How' ' the hell are we gonna find the guy who did this?! There's like 8 dozen gangs here! '''Adam Beetle: '''And the hand writing and finger pints collected by the police don't match up to any of them! This is gonna be hard. '(As they walk down the street they see Aster sitting on the side of the road. Trifa approaches him.)' '''Trifa Liang-Mania:' Hey kid. (Aster looks up, surprised, before looking down again.) Aster Armani: Hi. (Beat.) Aster Armani: What are you waiting for? Go back to your investigation. Trifa Liang-Mania: Yeah we should. But not before getting you back home. A little kid shouldn't be out here on his own. Aster Armani: I...I don't have a home...Or parents... Yoruko Senju: Are you hungry? Aster Armani: Yes.... Toni Jakuta: Come on. Let's get some food in you and we while we're at it we can have a bit of insight to who this person could be. (Cut to a diner, they find a table and they all sit down together.) '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''So what do you wanna eat? '''Aster Armani: '''Um....I don't...normally get to choose.... '''Trifa lIang-Mania: '''Oh. Well try. '''Aster Armani: '''I guess, pancakes? Category:Fan Webisodes